The MBRS RISE program at JCSU promotes increased interest in research among Natural Sciences faculty and students through a variety of activities. These activities are organized in six Projects. Recruitment activities include JCSU Biomedical Scholarships (Project RANSOM) and outreach activities (Project SHOC). Biomedical Learning Community courses in the summer before and during the freshman year will also assist in recruitment, in addition to their educational role (Project RANSOM). Student preparation to begin research is strengthened through enhanced core courses, supplemental instruction, and a summer program for rising sophomores (Projects RANSOM and PRE). A select few incoming freshman students are supported as RANSOM Research Apprentices; these students are paid to assist the faculty and engage in developmental activities related to science. Student and faculty awareness of and interest in research is increased by Visiting Seminar Professors, travel to national and regional meetings and other institutions (Project COSAR). Students are involved as teachers and coaches of science to precollege students and teachers through Project SHOC; assisting with science coursework, Science Olympiad event preparation, and scientific research. These students thus develop improved science skills, confidence and academic pride. They become more likely to go on to scientific research as undergraduates. Students are engaged in intramural and extramural research through Project TARE; this research is reported at regional and national meetings via Project COSAR. Faculty research and teaching skills are strengthened via training and travel to meetings as part of Projects RANSOM, PRIICE and COSAR. Improved advanced course offerings are developed through Project PRICE, which will better prepare and interest students in graduate school and research. Evaluation of the JCSU MBRS RISE program is based on specific objectives for each Project and overall qualitative assessments of the program.